tellandorfandomcom-20200214-history
The tribal confederation of Norscan
Location The tribes of the Norscan were situated along the coastline of North Venevris, This was mostly due to their dependence on the sea for food , trading and raiding. History The the area known as Norsca was home to the many raiding tribes Norseman. This frozen wasteland was brutal in nature and thus lead to its inhabitants being a very hardy and martial folk. This martial skill combined with little to no arable land led the Norseman to their bloody history of raiding. Many along the coast feared the drum and horn of the Northern barbarians who for many years plundered and pillaged the southern lands. This newly acquired wealth would not go unnoticed by the many merchant guilds who would frequently fall victim to these raids. Hence began the first Tradelord invasions into the Fornvættfang this was the frozen steppes which had separated the civilisations for the ages. Many new colonies were set up in this frozen wasteland. These communities could survive due to the help of the powerful life mages who brought with them the forests which now cover the Fornvættfang. The Norse decentralised in nature were unable to warn the other tribes about the coming war and were viciously attacked ,the Norsemen were taken completely by surprise and thus the slaughter of whole tribes began. To this day nobody knows how many tribes were lost to the savagery of the tradelords. However this one sided conflict would not last after many years a leader whose village had been attacked rose from the ashes with his companion. This would be the legendary Norse war leader (later High King) Ragnorok and his faithful friend , and equally legendary , Ubba. The pair would go in to unite the 4 remaining tribes and quell the invading forces under Ragnorok and Ubba's guidance. The two would go on many quests to discover who had been behind the war. In later years the 5 tribes would become the royal house of Norscan. Ragnorok would be the first elected High King and would rule for 80 years until his death. but in these 80 years King Ragnorok would expand his borders greatly and would lead the the nation into its most prosperous years this came about through increased trading with Eastern countries and raiding of the Southern countries. Geography The Norscan nation lies largely on a frozen steppe with a large central forest called the Fornvættfang. Many of its larger settlements lie on the coastline but few hamlets and cities lie within the deep forest which engulfs the land. Royal Families of Norscan The royal families derive from the former tribes of Norscan which survived the great cull. These families now lead the Norscan in different ways they are : - House Lothbrok The most powerful of all the houses as they have commanded the respect of the people and the lords since the conception of the Confederation. This house also commands the sacred order of the Wulfings. Since house Lothbrok is the leader in the tribal confederation they have always had control over Castle Vigja and Ormskrik. -House Harroldsson This house was made out of respect for the efforts of Ubba . It did not play much of a part in the political game , however House Harroldsson have always been firm supporters of House Lothbrok. House Harrold also currently holds the honour of Raid leader and Master of war and thus holds great influence over the countries military forces. -House Svarti House Svarti is a very respectable clan as they hold a very large influence over the countries ship building industry , which plays a vital role in the nations economy and protection. this house has been known to resent Lothbrok and Harroldsson. -House Raggen House Raggen was allowed their place in the royal families for their contributions in the great trade war. they provided many of their troops and ships to dispelling the invaders . They hold the famed shrine to the Gods and are a very religious group. They also have the famed land ships at their disposal which make their house mighty. Key places Castle Vígja This is where the ruler of Norscan sits and were his council and court are located. It is one of the largest wooden Hill forts in the country with many stone fortifications protecting the more vulnerable sides of the castle. This castle is in the centre of the capital city Ormskrik. Ormskirk (Capital city) The Capital of Norscan . Ormskirk is a port city with a very large natural harbour reinforced with man-made structures . The city id bustling with life from traders from the east to dwarves and elves visting from the other continent to even a contingent of Merfolk residing in lower Orm. The Norse became very tolerant of many cultures except those from the south and thus a cultural cook pot arose from Ormskirk. The city has its own university mainly studying Ice and Druid magic. There are also many mercenary companies present due to the adventuress nature of the Norse. Most famous of the mercenaries are the Draconian Guard. In the city there lies one of the most famous Norse taverns called the Kraken. Fort Svarti Ruler : Duke Beorg Katwyk The fort is located to the far north of the confederation and is constantly under threat from the looming undead which spawn from the icy forests. The fort is somewhat isolated but it is by no means helpless. , For this is the home of the Wulfing Order and the infamous Svarti berserkers (the duke's elite troops). The fort is situated near the coastline and the forest which has made it ideal for ship building and its isolation has meant it has not ever been attacked by a living army. Hence why the best ships in the Confederation come from the shipyards in Svarti. Raggenburh Ruler : Duchess Siggy Johannesdocter The city is the second biggest in the nation of Norscan and is nearest the border with the Southerners. This means that they are prone to skirmishes along the border. The city is one of the few which is not along the coast instead it is in the middle of the frosy taiga forest of the Fornvættfang. The city was previousy the biggest outpost the Southern host had in the north but it was refashioned after it was captured during the wars. The town itself focuses on the steel and smithing industry as there are huge deposits of iron around the city which make its value strategic value enormous. due to its location the city houses the largest number of druids in the Confederation and these play key roles in cities defence. The city also makes the Confederations lands ships which are pivotal in protecting the inner villages and hamlets from the southerners and other monstrous entities.